Blessed
by XXh.o.nhunXX
Summary: New fledglings blessed, Can they handle meeting the parents they never knew let alone saving the world.
1. Weird Tatoos

**Disclaimer: I do not own the house of night series.**

As I walked through The halls of the Tulsa house Of Night School I seen many fledglings staring. As I followed the high Priestess-The only one that would understand my situation- I was the second fledgling with a colerd in mark in the whole world and well she wasn't a fledgling anymore she was the High Priestess of all Vamps. I researched her for a report I did just before I was marked. Zoey Redbird was my hero. She was my hero as a human also I knew my dad had imprinted with her. Yeah my dad is Heath Luck, well adopted child of Heath Luck. I've met Zoey many times thats when I became so interested in Vamps.

As we walked I saw many Fledglings stop and stared. "The Nyx Tymple is always opened," Zoey said completing the tour, she was my mentore. Once we got to a door in the girls dorm she grabbed my forearm and shook it which I thought it was wierd but when I was interveiwing her for my report she had said that it was how they shake hands. "Well Miss Luck it is a pleasure to see you again this is your room your roomate will go over your schedule with you and Monday you should be ready for your fist classes," after she spoke I crossed my hands over my heart and bowed as a sign of respect to the high priestess.

She walked away and as soon as she was out of sight a short girl with beaiutiful curly brown hair and green eyes opend the door I assumed she must have been my roomate. "Come on in you must be Nivia I heard you were coming," I wondered how she knew I was comming I had been marked not even an hour ago. I walked into my new room and it had everything from my room at home. My hot pink bedspread, my limegreen and neon blue pillows, my mitallic purple desk lamp sitting on my electric yellow desk with my purple laptop. All the photos I had taken in my whole life were hanging on the wall behind my bed. I turned to my roomate.

"uhmm... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," I saidtrying to make a friend I was good at it everyone was my friend at broken arrow. Thats when I reliezed she was gawking at my mark which was normal and I cleared my throat.

"aw crap I'm so sorry its just so breathtaking," she said slitely embarrised.

"Nahh, it's fine," I said assuring. Thats when it hit me I knew this girl from somewhere I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well my name is Samantha Lilly... err wait not enymore until yesterday thats what it was now it's Nyla Rose I was marked yesterday so I guess we could make friends together," I glanced over at her side of the room and thats when I noticed what looked like a class picture I had one just like it with all the same people in it I was infront were all the short people stood. It was the photot that had been taken to put on the internet to advertice the adoption center.

"We were in the same..." I trailed off I didn't like to think of myself as an orphan Heath was my father even though I looked nothing like him He's been my dad since I was six or seven thats ten years.

"Adoption center." She said strongley, "Yeah I remember you got adopted a week after they took that picture and here I am still noone to call mommy or daddy," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't say that Nyx is you mother figure now she's chosen you out of all the other people in the world, and I was only adopted because I remindinded heath of Zoey," I said getting sad myself but Heath loved me as his daughter not just because I reminded him of the love of his life.

"Heath?... Zoey, High Priestess Zoey?" I nodded and then i opend my mouth to speak but Nyla cut me off,"I did hear Zoey talking on the phone with a Heath when I went to tell her about this," she turned over her hands and I saw marvalous tatoos they weren't like the ones on Zoeys palms. Her right palm had Nyx cuffing a moon in her hands like the tatoo that was on Shakinah's forehead before she was killed. Shakinah was the High Priestess of all Vamps before she was killed,Zoey had told me the story in detail beyond detail she even told me what she and her killer was wearing but like i could remember. Her ledt palm had remarkable patterns of a rose, which strangely went very well with her name,Nyla _Rose._


	2. The Left Behind Friends

**Disclaimer: Once again I own Nothing :'(**

When I woke up and Looked at the clock it read 5:00 pm well it was still early for a fledgling to get up but i also did fall asleep early I checked my phone which was on the table in between Mine and Nyla's bed. I had 10 new messages all from my old friends. two of them from my best friend Kaylee

_Hey Loser I miss you much_

_I know your probally asleep but did you make anyfriends_

Kaylee was there when I marked at the local mall. I had 3 messages from Ashimah.

_Kaylee told me what happend I'll come visit during family visit._

_I bet your working that sapphire moon._

_Movie night isn't the same without you :'(_

Ashimah had no idea how much I was working that blue had a cousin here. I had 4 from John. John is my best guy friend.

_Kaylee texted me I miss you already._

_I missed you at church this morning._

_me kaylee and ashimah made plans to all come visit you at family visitations which is next week if you didn't know._

_We are watching twilight just for you wish you were here._

Awwwe I loved my friends I was scared they would turn thier backs on me after I got marked well actually Kaylee drove me to my house after it happend. I replies to all of thier messages. I was going to miss them A LOT. I had 1 more message, it was from my dad.

_Hey sweetheart I love and miss you I'll se you next week Princess._

I would have to admit that I was spoiled rotten I had my dad wrapped around my finger.

Nyla stirred in her bed murmmuring something I couldn't understand. I decided I was going to go to take a shower my hair was exctremely greacy even though I washed it the day before. I looked in the mirror I studied the person staring back at me I didn't reconize her and that was odd I never once forgotten who I was. I played with my hair to make sure I was starring at MY reflection, I was, Then I stepped away from the mirror and got into the shower. I was probally in there for a half hour. When I got out of the shower I put on a Black cami from aeropostale and a half denim jacket with matching jeans. I was going to wear my black aeropostale flats if Nyla and I Decided to go anywhere which is what we probally would do. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Nyla at her vanity with straightend hair aplying put the lid back on her Dark purple eyeliner and turned to me, "Hey you look cute," She said smiling looking at my outfit. She was wearing a Purple and gray striped long sleeave tee shirt,which matched the eyeliner, with a short skirt and the same color purple leggings.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "You Look very purple."

"Is it too much," She said looking down at her outfit worried of looking like a plum.

I giggle a little bit, "No,no don't worry you look fine here i have something gray that would even it out," i said then got in my hair asessory bag and pulled out a gray head band and threw it at her and she cought it.

Walking to the dinning hall we bumped into 2 other fledglings. The one with thin brown hair that was no longer than her shoulders was wearing A gray loose fitting top that showed her shoulders and dark ripped white splattered jeans with grey boots the colors complimented her carmel skintone it looked like she was half african american but I could be wrong. The other girl had platium blonde thick wavy hair down to her waste,she was light skinned and tall . She reminded me of Barbie wearing a brown and white short sleeve shirt, dark booty shorts with a brown belt. The shoes she was wearing were like jesus shoes. She wore 2 gold neclaces one with a bird and one with heart.


	3. Consort

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night Series or characters.**

"Hey you two must be the new girls, Nivia and Nyla right?" The Blonde one said with a friendsly smile.

"Yeah, we are," Nyla said smiling she was nowere near shy. Me on the other hand I didn't like attention on me and with this mark that would be hard.

"I'm Brittany and this is Sara. We are roomates our dorm is across the hall from yours," the brunette said smiling, "We're both 4th formers."

"It's nice to meet you guys," I said quietly I really wasn't shy but I'm in a new place trying not to make a fool of myself I mean I must have already been the weird mark girl, Zoey had told me that she felt this way first comming to the House of made me feel a little better.

"Your mark is Georgous, I am so jealous and believe me thats a compliment," The blonde one-Sara-said her grey eyes lighting up. Niether of them were starring strangely at my mark like other fleglings did. After they were done admireing my mark Brittany looked at me a little weird.

"Are you related to Zoey?" Thats when Sara and Nyla took a long look at my facail features and examining every once of my body.

I needed to brake the awkward silence, "Not technically." I said.

"What do you mean not technically," Brittany said and I could imagine an animated question mark floating over her head.

"Well my adoptive Dad,Heath Luck, is her consort and she was in my life a lot before I was marked," I said I always called her Aunt Zoey but I knew my dad loved her with all his heart and it wasn't the imprint making him feel that. He loved her since he was in the 3rd grade. I Heard the story many times.

"Consort?" all three of them said I now put invisible animated questionmarks over Sara's and Nyla's Heads.

I laughed at their ignorence," They imprinted when Zoey was marked."

"Oh I see thats so cool but now I do see the resemblance but there is no relation for sure because you look freakaly alike." Nyla said making a point that was already pointed out.

"Well, you guys should chill with us come on the guys are waiting." Brittany said leading us into the cafeteria.


	4. The Boys

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The House of Night Series.**

The food here was amazing. I walked over to where all the food was they had pancakes,french toast, cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, sosage and other breakfest food. I got the french toast and a glass of hot tea and joined the others as I sat down one of the 6 boys caught my eye. He was blonde, most fledglings were, his hair was shaggy and cute. His eyes glowed green. He wore a baby blue holister tee and holister pants with holes in them wich fit him perfectly. When he looked up to see who moved the seat across the table his eyes locked on mine. Sara interupted with interductions.

"Guys this is Nivia Luck, and Nyla Rose," how did she know our full names we had just met here five minutes ago.

"She has the affinity of knowing its kind of annoying sometimes," A extremely cute boy with red hair said answering my unspoken question.

"MIndreading?" He smiled showing dempels I glanced back over to the blonde who was still glaring at me, uhm more like staring and believe me I ain't that attractive. Thats when I rememberd. He must've been staring at my mark but then again he didn't stare in awwe he stared in intrest well it was a start.

"I'm Jerimy," The mindreader spoke first and smiled at Nyla she blushed big time.

"Onyx," a boy with midnight black hair with eyes so brown that they looked black.I couldn't help but smile his name was perfect for him.

"Aether," I knew the name he was one of Nyx's sons.

"Like **Aether as in Nyx's son to Erebus nice name picking," I said with a kind smile I wonder if he had the affinity for wind (yeah I **did my research and Aether was my favorite of Nyx's children)

**"Thanks and well I didn't change my name," wow amazing his **voice made my stomach have butterflies.

**"My name is Oliver," said a boy with short blonde hair and was scroony and pale but had georgous blue eyes.**

**Tilting his head a muscular boy said,"Micah," well micah was a typical man whore and I could tell by the way girls looked at him and I made a note to self not to get interrested in him EVER. Then I saw a little giggle from Jerimy.**

_Nosey,_ I yelled at him in my head.

Then a boy who looked very artsy spoke in a quiet hush tone as if not to wake a nearby sleeping cat,"My Name is Leo," he looked like a Leo maybe with is deep brown eyes, which weren't as dark as Onyx's, and medium brown hair framed his oval shaped face perfectly.

I looked at a stubborn looking boy sitting with his arms crossed over his cheast. His vivid blue eyes brought out the outline on his mocha colerd forehead. Not trying to sound rude Nyla asked him, "Whats your name?"

I glanced at her then back to him as did Aether then are eyes met in the middle and I swear I would melt.

**"**Why do you wanna know," Oh hell no I wasn't gonna let him talk to my new found best friend like that I opened my mouth to speak but Nyla cute my off.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" she said in a smart-assy kind of way with a smirk.

The boy leaned on the table, "Angelo Nightmare, remember it sweety you'll be screaming it soon enough," he winked at her. She rooled her eyes.

"Don't mind him Ny, He's a major dick," Brittany said shooting Angelo an evil glare. I laughed, as did everyone except Angelo.


	5. Affinity

**Disclaimer: No ownage whatsoever.**

After breakfast we all decided to go out and get some Mcdonalds. On our way back to our room to conceal our marks we ran into Zoey and a small girl with Black Hair her eyes lined with black eyeliner she would be cute for Onyx. "Hey girls did you have a good breakfest." Zoey asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we actually met a lot of cool people." Nyla said in awwe at our High Preistess

"Really so what are the plans for this evening," hey I must already be getting used to the whole day and night are swiched thing.

"Well we were going to conceal our marks then head to Mcdonalds with Brittany,Sara,Jerimy,Onyx,Aether,Leo,Micah,and Angelo." I said smiling and proud of myself for remembering all of thier names.

"What a very powerful group an affinity for knowing, Sara, an affinity for mindreading,Jerimy, affinity for air, Aether (well my question was answered), And Brittany can tell where you come from... whats the word i'm looking for..." She said stumbled.

"Herritage," Nyla said with a smile.

"Yeah thats it, well Daughter," she said turning to the newest fledgling,"here is your dorm your roomate will be here soon enough Nyx never leaves a child lonely for long," Zoey said in an extravigant voice. She turned and walked away.

"Hey I'm Nivea and this is Nyla," I said turning to the girl whose sapphire moon popped out on her pale complection.

"Well my name was Domenica but since we get to change our names it is now Jade," She said her voice was loud for someone so small.

"Well nice to meet you Jade a bunch of us are going to mcdonalds you should come it would help you get settled in if you have some friends," Nyla saying braking the ice, of course. She is so bubbly.

"Sounds like fun I'll join,"she said as a smile met her hazel eyes, "Steller mark by the way," she said as if it normally happend to fledglings everywere.

"Thanks and there should be some concealer in the bathroom so you can cover your mark to go out." I said remebering one more thing,"Don't freak when you see your bedroom in there Vamps have some wicked sweet ways of making you feel at home." I Said as she opened the door.

"We'll be back down to get you," Yelled Nyla as we prectically ran to our dorm. When we got to the room gasping for air Nyla said something about our new friends,"Micah is super sexi ain't he?" she asked, wow pore Jerimy.

"Nahh I have my eye on someone," I smiled sitting on my bed daydreaming about Aether. Well technically it was night dreaming but you catch my drift. I snapped out of it by the time Ny was done putting concealer on, "I saw you flirting with Jerimy, you too would be perfect together," I said trying to get her to lean towards herself than to me. I walked into the bathroom and concealed my mark.

"Yeah but Angelo is totally bad boy and Nyla likey bad boys," wow I'd have to admit Angelo did seem bad boyish. "And when we was down there I noticed something about Jade," I cut her off.

'Is it that she would look uber cute with Onyx," she smiled agreeingly and we were out the door.


	6. Air Hockey

**Disclaimer: I do Not own The House of Night Series or It's characters but I do own my Characters.**

"Zoey told us about your guy's affinity's I'm extremely jealous," Nyla said sitting down beside Angelo.

"And you act like we havn't noticed the rose you got yourself," Sara said smiling. Her and her knowing everything might of helped figure that one out.

"Well I don't know what it's about yet so it's nothing specail,"She said totally blushed.

"Hey Nyx has chosen you and Given you some sort of gift so yeah it is something," I took a sip of my sweet tea.

While noone was looking she stuck her tunge out me. Then I laughed and looked over to the door. No this couldn't be happening my ex boyfriend who still had mega feelings for me walked into mcdonalds not noticing me at first so I looked at my group of friends knowing that Aether would make him stop stalking me and well he was sitting right beside me. "Hey Aether can you do me a favor," I asked with a flirty smile.

"Yeah sure what is it." he said.

"Well do you see the Dude over there the one with the green shirt," I asked hessitantly.

"Yep," he said glancing over at the extremely muscular Cody and looked back at me.

"Well we used to date but I broke up with him and he wont stop bothering me but I thought maybe if he thought I moved on he would leave it," I said with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah sure I don't mind playing boyfriend," he said and put his arm around me as Cody walked by and he noticed me and by this time the whole group was staring at us in a wierd way but as soon as cody noticed me they all understood.

"Hey is that you V," Ughh I hated the nickname he had given me.

"Yep, Guys this is Cody we _used_ to date," I said and I infesided used, "Cody this is Sara Brittany Leo Micah Angelo Nyla Jade Onyx Oliver Jerimy and Aether," I said as I went around the table pointing at each one of them except Aether I smiled and looked up at him.

"I heard you got marked from Kaylee but you know how she is and here you are mark free so I guess I'll see you tomarrow at school," he said clearly jealous of the way I looked at Aether.

"Kaylee was telling the truth Cody you won't see me at school tomarrow because I will be sleeping in my dorm at the House of Night," I said agrerly then Aether kissed my cheek. To make it believable I assumed. Cody was getting mad and well losing his cool.

Jerimy nervously said,"Guys if we don't get back to the school we're dead," and smiled inocently. We were only out for a half hour but Cody didn't know that.

"Strict Vamps?" Cody asked looking at me in the arms of Aether.

"No we really will die we'll reject the change and cough up blood and all that good stuff," Jade spoke witha sarcastic tone.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later V," he said as we all got up to leave Aether grabbing my hand. I waved back at Cody with my free hand.

Back at school it was almost lunch time. we had about an hour so we all sat in the girls dorm and watched t.v. We told each other about ourselves. They almost fell out of thier seats when Nyla told them her Nyx dream it really was amazing to hear it was so similar to mine.

"Then she grabbed my hands and dissapeared and I woke up with these," she said giving everyone a good look at her tatoos.

"What about you V," Aether said sitting beside me mocking Cody's lame nickname.

"First let's not call me V I prefer Via or just plain Nivia," I said holding one finger up.

"Ok we got it, So what was your dream like," Jerimy asked sweetly.

"Well after the tracker marked me I fainted, I was in a meadow full of four leaf clovers and then I seen her. She was so beautiful. She called my name and told me that what made me strongest was close to the Heart, She started to dissapear and she kissed my forehead, I woke up here in the infirmery," I said and then I wondered what my affinity might be.

then the lunch bell rang."Well I'm going to head to the stables, I'll see you guys later," Brittany said leaving headed towards the stables.

"I need to go talk to Prof. Night ," Jade said

"Is he your mentor," Onyx said obviously flirting,"Do you want me to walk you too his office."

"Yeah he is and yeah thanks I have no clue where it it," they both got up and left out the back intrance.

"Nyla come with me to the computer lab I need to research some stuff," Sara of course knowing that I sorta wanted to be alone with Aether. They left with Sara whispering into Nyla's ear.

"Hey do you guys wanna go have an air hockey tournament ," Jerimy said clearly reading my mind.

"No thanks I was thinking about hanging out here for a while," I said trying not to make it to obvious that I wanted to stay here.

"Ok Via's out how about you guys," Jerimy said giving the rest of the boys a look.

"Yeah come on I call first round," Micah said everyone agreeing except Aether. Micah looked at him invitingly.

"Nah I'll stay here a chill with Via," He said smileing at me. while the boys left he got up and sat on the love seat with me.

"You could've gone I'm used to be alone," I said sorta blushing.

"It's all good they are all to competitive for my taste," He said smileing at me.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"3 months," He said dased.

"Whose your roomie?" I was just courious and then sadness took over all other experessions.

"Well he rejected the change a month after I got here, His name was Wenston," I couldn't imagine losing Nyla after we have became best friends it would brake me.

"I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for," He said looking into my hazel eyes.

I laughed a little at the heat I was feeling inside of me,"well thats true but-" He cut me off.

"I didn't go with them because they are to competitive I satyed here to be with you," He said his green eyes almost speaking for him.

"Well I guess great minds think alike," I said and smiled and he smiled back and then he kissed me.


	7. Pigs

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

I swear I was flying when his lips hit mine. The kiss was so passionate, it was the most passionate kiss I've had in my entire life. He pulled away both of us breathing hard. We laughed at each other. "I'm Sorry about that," Aether said with a smile that seemed to have lit up the room.

"oh, it's fine," I said blushing so hard my whole face probally looked giggled at me.

"So, what does this mean," he said looking down at his feet.

"Well what do you want it to mean," I said trying to be flirtatious but I failed.

"Well maybe I don't have to act like I'm your boyfriend maybe I could be it for real," he said looking up at me smiling.

"Well that sounds nice, I guess you can be my real boyfriend instead of pretending, thats if you really want to be," I said biting my lip nervous.

"Well I do want to," he said leaning in once again and we kissed AGAIN.

"So what do you think about everyone," Nyla said as she removed the concealer from her forehead.

"Well everyone seems really nice," I said laying on my bed starring at the ceiling.

"So I was talking to Angelo in the arcade and he said that they left you and Aether in the dorm did you two do?" Nyla asked jumping on the bed.

"Well. We kissed twice." She grinned like a little fangirl who just saw Taylor Lautner."We are Boyfriend and Girlfriend now," I grinned and she squealed and I squealed along with the door opened and Jade walked in.

"You sound like a bunch of pigs." Sara said as her and Brittany followed Jade into the room.

"Well one of us is a taken pig, and it's not the one named Nyla Rose," They all grinned at me and had their oh my gosh you and Aether are just adorable. Then I looked at Brittany and remembered her affinity.

"How strong is your Affinity?"I said looking at Brittany braking the squealing fest.

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding my question.

"You do have the affinity to see the heritage of people am I correct?" I asked not knowing where I was going with this.

"Well not exactly I can basically see the family tree of people," She said then it hit me the way she asked if I was related to Zoey. Nyla's eyes lit up.

"Can you tell us who our birth parents are?" Nyla asked wanting to know who her parents were was the only thing she wanted more than a pony as a child.

"Yes I can," She said grinning and sitting on the end of Nyla's bed.

"Would you?" Nyla asked getting up and walking over to sit by Brittany.

"Yeah sure It'll just take a minute," She said then her face changed from chill to a stiff consentration face.

Her face relaxed again,"Sooo..." Nyla eager to know who her mother and father were.

"Well Your mother's name is Courtney Williams," Nyla's face glew and I swear she was sparkling(a/n:haha twilight much).

"She wasn't ready to be a sixteenyearold mother so she set it up to send you to the adoption center, She still thinks about you everyday," Sara said with her knowing everything comes in handy sometimes.

"What about you," Brittany said looking over at me ,"do you wanna know who your birthparents are?" I nodded my head. Her face looked concentrated and confused. Then she was back to normal."Mother, Roxana Montgomery, but I don't know something is telling me to look farther in hold up," once again her face went from calm to concentrated.

"This might take a while she has to go further on a family tree, but Roxana Montgomery has a little brother and a little sister her sister is just a year or so younger than she is, her mother remarried to John Heffer." She smiled at me.

Then Brittany's face was calm and looked very tired," Sorry it takes a lot of energy to go past the mother," she said laying down, "I only got to her siblings Zoey, and Bryce," She said looking at Sara.

"Zoey is a Vamprye High Priestess," She said then everyones eyes widened. Oh My Gosh Zoey freaking Redbird was my aunt what an honor.

"I need to go tell her come on guys," We all ran out of the room.


	8. The girl with the apple

**Disclaimer: Hello this is Sami comming to you live from the box your sitting infront of. On Subject of the House of Night. It is owned by Kristen and P.C Cast not myself. Thank you and now with Nivea on the story.**

We got to Zoey's office within five minutes. Jade was leading us clearly the fastest out of all of us. Out of breath we all rushed into her office. "Girls, girls, what seems to be the problem," Zoey said in shock.

"I'm...your...niece" I said still gasping for air.

"My child is this the workings of Brittany's wonderful gift if so I don't recall my biological sister ever becoming pregnant," she said with a motherly smile I found comforting.

"Well is Roxana Montgomery your biological sister," Brittany asked sounding professional.

"Why yes she is, I must call her at this momment girls you can go back to your dorms Nivea and Nyla stay here for a while." Zoey said pulling out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Grandma,"....."No everything is fine, did you know Roxana had a child about 16 years ago,"...... "Well that is true do you know how I could get ahold of her," Zoey wrote down numbers on a peice of paper on her desk, "Thanks Grandma I'll talk to you later," she hung up the phone then dialed another number. As she waited for the phone to be answered I studied her we did have a lot of the same features the long almost black hair, high cheek bones,and well there is the mark thing that seems to run in the family. "Hey Roxana,"...."Uhmm your sister Zoey, Do you remember me?"...."Why was I never notified about you giving birth and giving her up for adoption,"....."Well she is standing right infront of me,"...."of course next weekend,"..."Nice talking to you too see you next week," she hung up the phone. "Well you will be meeting your mother next week and Nyla I will try my hardest to get ahold of your mother, Now it's almost dawn get back to your dorm and get some sleep.

"Goodnight Priestess," Nyla and I spoke in unison bowing with are hands crossed over our hearts. As we walked back to the girls dorm the night became cool which was odd because it was early september and wheather hardly effect fledglings.

"Ewwe, Do you smell that?" Nyla said covering her nose then I smelt it, It smelt damp and moldy. I looked down to see what looked like a black mist surrond our feet.

"R-Run," I stuttered she took off. Just as I stuttered I felt as if something was holding my feet down. I wished the wind will blow the mist away, and it did. I caught up with Nyla and we entered the girls dorm. I felt a rush of relief.

"What just happend?" Nyla asked clearly scared starting up the stairs to our room.

"I don't know all I know is when I smelled that moldy smell I looked down and saw a black mist," I said trying to sort my thoughts, "when I tried to run it felt like it was holding my feet down then I asked if the wind will blow it away and it did," I said relisecing what that ment.

"You have the affinity for air," Nyla's mouth dropped.

When we got back to our room she sat on her bed and thought, "maybe you can control all elements like Zoey," I smiled at the thought of it. Something inside me said Nyla was right. It made me happy that it wouldn't be as hard for me than it was with Zoey because I know I couldn't live through all of that.

"I'll talk to her tomarrow before classes start," I said changing into my mountain dew sweatpants and a big shirt that had Broken Arrow High written across the front and Luck by my butt. I layed down and drifted into a deep sleep.

In my dream I was in a meadow much similar to the one where I saw Nyx the first time. But she wasn't where she was last time in the distance she was standing next to me. She was so beautiful words couldn't describe. She put her hand on my shoulder, "Child your adventure is just begining, You have newley found powers. You must remember to follow your intuition to defeat the evil force building against you," She began to fade away.

"Wait what do you mean how do I defeat it," I screamed but it sounded like a faint echoe.

Before Nyx completely disapeared she smiled at me and spoke soothing words that made me feel comfort, "Only time will tell my daughter." She was gone. I looked around the meadow that had suddenly turned into something evil. The black mist came at me. The four leaf clovers died away and croaking of terrible birds was heard over a hill. I broke down to my knees and screamed once again with a faint echoe.

I woke up sweating bulets. I looked at the clock it was six p.m I had two hours before classes started. I picked out a white cami and a pair of black skinny jeans and a black pull-over v neck sweater with the third former emblem on it. I got in the shower thinking over my dream and what Nyx meant. I was out within 10 minutes I difused my hair so it was its natual wave. I walked out of the bathroom to see see Nyla putting black eyeliner on our outfits were very similar except a baby blue cami. We laughed at the similarities. I sat on my bed. "Are you ready?" Nyla asked getting up walking towards the door.

"As I'll ever be," I said getting up we walked to dinning hall. I got some homeynut cheerios and Ny got some Frosted Flakes we sat down. Aether came and sat beside me and kissed my cheek I looked at him and smiled. "Hey do you wanna go to Zoey's office with us after we eat I gotta talk to her," I asked Aether knowing that I would probally have to cast a circle to see if I had the affinity for all 5 eliments and Aether had Air and something about Nyla's rose told me she had Earth.

"Yeah sure what for," Aether asked.

"Nivea thinks she has affinity for all 5 eliments," I glared at Nyla.

"No _you_ think I have affinity for the elements," I said laughing everyone joined into the conversation, "Does any fledgling have Fire or Water?" I asked looking aroud at all the Fledglings eating.

"Well the prefect council has Toby," Jerimy said,"She's the one with the apple over there," He pointed to a very tiny girl with straight red hair with eyes shimmering blue. "She has fire but noone has water," he said with a half smile glancing over at Nyla who was checking out Angelo and Micah I watched his smile fade. I felt so bad for him. I took the last bite of my honeynut cheerios and got up with Aether and Nyla following me.

"Bye guys see you later," I said smiling at all of my new friends.

**a/n: This chapter has a lot of stuff happening in it I hope it's not to dramatic. I'm debating on speeding things up but I don't know. R/R.**


	9. Element Army

**Sami: I don't own.**

**Sara(me bestiee): Own what?**

**Sami: The House of night series duhhh.**

**Sara: Really oh well maybe in the future.**

**Sami: No I will never own it (Runs away crying)**

"I don't want to offend her," I said biting my lower lip Toby was a sixth former by the look of her emblem.

"I'll ask her," of course Nyla would step up. She walked over to Toby everyone stared at her including Toby. "Hey Toby I'm new here and my roomate's mentor, Zoey needs help with something and I was sent over to ask you if you would like to help," Nyla said smiling.

"Yeah sure," Toby said in a cold tone rooling her eyes. She got up and followed Nyla over to me and Aether. "so your the mark girl," Toby said coldly, if she's so jealous she can have it.

When we arrived in Zoey's office I knocked on the door and walked in. "Good morning ladies and Aether," Zoey spoke arraging papers on her desk.

"Do you think we can make the circle I think I found my Affinity," I spoke quietly.

"Of course I see we have air fire..." Zoey triled off.

"Something tells me that Nyla has Earth I might be wrong it's just a gut feeling." I said looking at my feet.

"Always follow your gut daughter its why I'm here today," Zoey smiled, "I'll be water, do you rememeber how to call the elements my child?" Zoey asked pointing Aether to the North and stepping into her spot to the south.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I walked towards Aether as I stopped infront of him something felt as it took over my body, "Air you have a main part in each of our lives please enter our circle," as I called air wind rushed around mine and Aether lifting and blowing our hair. we smiled at eachother. I walked towards Toby a girl who looked the part of fire I stopped in front of her, "Fire you heat us when we are cold please enter our circle," as I called fire I saw something that looked like a spark in her blue heated up I'm pretty sure I was sweating. I walked over to Zoey my mother figure for as long as I can remember "Water you clence us cool us off please enter our cirle," I heard a wave crash I could smell the ocean even in the distance I heard dolphins. I walked -more like glided- over to Nyla, my best friend, she represented Earth "Earth you provide us with shelter and comfort please enter our circle," then I smelled lilac the fimiliar smell reminded me of home, Heath would spray it on my bed before I went to sleep he said it will keep the bad dreams away. I knew Nyla smelt it also she inhalled it like it was cocaine. I walked to the center of the circle and called spirit, "Spirit you may not be solid but you are helpful in many ways please enter our circle," as spirit was called I saw a black mist that looked like it was approaching the door I knew what had to be done I flung my arms at it. I saw as each element hit the mist together: Air,Fire,Water,Earth, and Spirit. Aether, Toby, Zoey, and Nyla's attention was shifted to the mist was I flung my arms. The mist dissapeared but my gut was telling me that it will be back. The elements colliding put a lot of weight on my shoulders except I was actually lifting up into the air then I lost my concentration when Zoeys cell phone rang and the weight was gone and I was falling I called out, "Thank you, you may depart," I felt each element leave me as soon as I hit the ground.

Zoey darted to her phone not taking her eyes off of me,"Hello," she said I could feel the tension in the room. "Get everyone here Neferet has returned," the name it sounded so familiar. "Yes even Steavie Rae and the Red Fledglings." Red fledglings? Zoey hung up her phone. "You guys musn't tell anyone about what you just saw Nerfret is a very powerful Fallen High Priestess and anyone you tell will be in great danger." She got on the loudspeaker, "Attention students all classes will be canceld all professors report to my office." This must be very serious. Within moments Professor Night, Dragon, and Lenobia showed up questioning Zoey's call. "Guys calm down we gotten through this once and now we have more power Miss. Luck has the same gift I was blessed with we will be just fine. The gang is on their way," She then turned to a closet and opened the door,"Stark, Love you may come out," A incredibly handsome man stepped out of the closet with an unusual red tatoo framing his face.

"My Priestess," Stark respectfully bowed. I looked at Zoey in confusion I was so lost and I could tell the others were also the others being Nyla, Aether, and Toby. The adult Vamps were totally calm. I need someone to explain this to me this instant. Aether Ran to my side and grabbed my hand. Toby backed up slowley untill she got to my other side. Nyla then squeezed in between Toby and me.

Zoey laughed at our reactions,"No need to be scared fledglings at least not of us," a voise from behind us with an Okie twang to it spoke and I whipped my head around. A beatiful pale woman stood at the door with strawberry blonde curls not passing her shoulders. A red moon with elegant paterns framed her face. She was followed by 5 other adult Vamps with red tatoos and a good bit of fledglings with red cresents followed behind them.

"Kids calm down you are perfectly safe," Zoey said smiling walking up behind us.


End file.
